


At the Touch of Our Lips (Sparks Fly)

by ariesxdraco



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jovember 2018, Jovente, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: Two completely different stories about Joven and Vicente's first kiss.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Ang sipag ko 'no? This is my first entry for the day 6 prompt of Jovember 2018 which is FIRST KISS. This first story is completely different from the other one. This wasn't proofread because I was feeling quite lazy to do that so I am very sorry for any mistakes. Get on with the reading!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.

Their date went well and Vicente couldn’t be any happier. He could already feel that he will be getting Joven’s precious “yes” already. He has been courting the younger man for six months now. Joven was very hesitant which was why it was taking them so long but Vicente could wait for as long as Joven wants him to. After all, someone like Joven would always be worth the wait.

 

Just like their previous dates, he drove Joven home but tonight was different because he was able to get caught up with Joven’s father, Antonio Hernando-Luna, and it was very rare for him to see the man which was why he was feeling oddly nervous at the moment. Joven’s father have always been very strict with regards to his son’s suitors--despite Joven’s protests-- and of course, Vicente is no exception.

 

“Enriquez,” Antonio spoke from their house’s gate, voice filled with authority.

 

“Good evening po, Sir. Pasensya na ho kung ginabi kami ngayon,” Vicente sincerely apologized with a small bow of his head.

 

Instead of answering, Antonio only nodded at him and turned his attention to his son who was reaching for his hand.

 

“Anong meron at napaaga ata kayo ngayon, Pa?” Joven asked right after kissing his father’s hand.

 

Antonio only waved him off then looked pointedly at him, “Magpaalam ka na riyan sa manliligaw mo at pumasok ka na dito sa loob. Kanina ka pa namin hinihintay ng Mama mo,” the old man then turned to Vicente and spoke, his soft tone from earlier immediately replaced by an authoritative one, “’Wag mong masyadong patatagalin ‘yang anak ko, Enriquez.”

 

“Masusunod ho,” Vicente answered with a small smile to make it look like he wasn’t feeling intimidated by Antonio’s cold tirade.

 

The old man finally walked back inside the house, leaving only Vicente and Joven standing quite awkwardly outside. Joven was the first one to break their silence, “Salamat sa araw na ‘to, Enteng ah? I really enjoyed everything.”

 

Vicente laughed inwardly and lowered his head. He rubbed his nape and smiled fondly at Joven, “Wala ‘yon. Alam mo namang okay na sa akin basta mapasaya lang kita.”

 

The young lad instantly turned beet red at his statement causing him to chuckle once more. Dear god, why is Joven so damn cute? He wish he could kiss the younger right then and there but a thought occurred to him. They haven’t had their first kiss yet.

 

Well, actually, they almost had one during their third date but Joven snapped out of it and awkwardly changed the subject after that. From then on, he would only kiss Joven on the forehead but that’s enough for him. Seeing Joven try not to grin too wide after his sweet gesture is more than enough for him.

 

“Right, uh, pasok na ako sa loob ah? Alam mo naman si Papa, OA masyado,” Joven excused himself with a soft chuckle.

 

Vicente nodded his head and pressed a gentle kiss on Joven’s forehead, just like always, before speaking, “O siya, sige, salamat din sa araw na ‘to, ‘Ven. Pasok ka na.”

 

Joven gave him one of his charming and genuine smiles then started trudging down the path towards his house. Vicente stayed there until Joven already got inside. He opened the car door and was just about to get in when he heard his name being called.

 

“Enteng, saglit!”

 

Vicente turned around to see Joven jogging towards him.

 

“Oh? Bakit? May nakalimutan ka ba?” he asked, gently closing the car door again.

 

Joven stared at him for a second and the man seemed like he was mulling over something inside his head. The younger then took a deep breath and replied, “Meron.”

 

Vicente furrowed his eyebrows, confused, he asked again, “Ha? Ano ‘yon? Baka nasa loob ng kotse.”

 

Joven shook his head and grinned slightly, “Wala sa kotse. Nandito lang.”

 

With that said, Joven framed Vicente’s face with his hands, leaned forward, and captured his lips.

 

For a minute, Vicente stood there, dumbfounded and absolutely clueless as to what he was suppose to do. It was like all the knowledge that he once had about kissing just flew out of his mind as soon as their lips touched. However, afraid that Joven would misunderstand his reaction, he gently held Joven’s hips, pulled him closer, and kissed back.

 

Their first kiss was more than what Vicente expected. Joven’s lips felt so soft and tender against his. The young man tasted like coffee and cinnamon because of what they ate earlier before going home but there was just one distinct and unique taste that made Joven, Joven.

 

Before they knew it, Vicente is already pressed against his car with Joven’s arms wrapped around his neck. From what suppose to be an innocent first kiss to a full blown make out session.

 

However, the need for air came and they both pulled back panting. Joven’s lips were shining and swollen while Vicente’s hair was a bit messed up because the younger kept on threading his fingers through it awhile ago.

 

Their gazes met and laughed lightly. Vicente licked his lips and smiled slyly at Joven, “Well, that was unexpected.”

 

Joven blushed and shook his head, “To be honest, ‘di ko alam kung bakit bigla ko na lang ginawa ‘yon. I just…I had this impulse to kiss you,” he confessed with a shy smile.

 

Vicente grinned and kissed Joven’s lips once more, “Ang cute mo talaga ‘no, Joven?” he muttered against the man’s lips.

 

This caused Joven to giggle softly--the sound of the younger’s giggle almost made Vicente faint--and pecked his lips, “Sunduin mo ko this Monday morning?” Joven paused, smiled teasingly at him then added, “boyfriend?”

 

Vicente swore that he gaped like an idiot in front of Joven before he started screaming, “Yes! Yes!! Totoo ba yan? Sinasagot mo na ako?” and when Joven nodded while trying not to laugh, “Sinagot na ako ni Joven Hernando! Wooh! Boyfriend ko na si Jo-,” his screams were muffled by a laughing Joven.

 

“Wag kang maingay!” Joven shushed, giggling at how cute Vicente is.

 

“Sorry. Susunduin kita this Monday, I promise. Gusto mo may kasama pang breakfast. Ano bang gusto mo? Pancakes with hot chocolate? Eggdesal? You name it, ‘Ven and I’ll get it for you.”

 

Joven snickered and shook his head, “There’s no need for that. Presence mo lang, sapat na.”

 

Vicente grinned and kissed Joven’s forehead once again, “Sige na. Pumasok ka na. Baka labasin pa tayo ng Papa mo.”

 

Joven smiled and placed a kiss at the corner of his lips, “Ingat sa pag-uwi. Text me when you’re home.”

 

Vicente nodded once and let Joven walk back inside, he waved back when the young man waved goodbye at him before disappearing inside the house. He got inside the car and started the engine. He feels so happy and giddy inside that he could possibly explode any moment.

 

He drove off with the widest grin on his face and he's already looking forward to picking Joven up on Monday.


	2. All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joven and Vicente took risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my second entry for the DAY 6 prompt of Jovember 2018 which is FIRST KISS. I am late for this one but whatever. Haha. I did not proofread this anymore because I already feel a bit exhausted so I am very sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This was inspired by Brisom's Balewala or mainly by the music video concept that I thought of for this song. Enjoy!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.

Joven Hernando was their department’s official photographer which was why even though he was not the type to attend parties, he had to go to their graduation ball because he needed to take pictures for their year book.

 

As much as Joven loves his job, there are times when he absolutely despise it. Particularly when he is being forced to attend a party. You may be wondering, why won’t he attend __their__  graduation ball? Isn’t he excited that he’s finally graduating? Well, don’t get him wrong, he is absolutely ecstatic to finally get out of school and commit all his time in his chosen career. He’s just not into parties, ‘s all. He’s completely satisfied with staying inside his condo, endlessly writing poems and stories or binge-watching his favorite series.

 

The ball is currently in full swing and the DJ was playing an upbeat music so all the students were going wild on the dance floor. Joven sighed and turned his attention to his DSLR, wondering if maybe he already have enough photos to make the council satisfied. He was already quite convinced with the photos he took that he stood from his seat and was just about to leave the venue when a hand wrapped around his arm.

 

“Excuse me, Joven Hernando?” the man asked.

 

Joven recognized the male student as Gregorio Del Pilar. He frowned, confused as to what would Gregorio would need from him since they’re not that close anyway.

 

“Uh, yes? Bakit?”

 

Gregorio grinned widely then tugged at his arm, “Finally! Sumama ka sa akin. Kakausapin ka raw ng kaibigan ko,” the student exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

That made Joven even more baffled. Friend? He has no idea what or who Gregorio was talking about but he was already getting dragged towards a much secluded area of the venue. As much as he remembers, he doesn’t have any enemies at the school so he had no idea why he was still feeling nervous.

 

“Saan mo ba ako dadalhin?” Joven snapped.

 

“Kay Vicente,” Gregorio answered simply.

 

As soon as Joven heard the name, he froze and stopped walking, causing Gregorio to stop as well. He could not have heard that right.

 

“Sino kamo?”

 

“Ha? Vicente. Vicente Enriquez.”

 

Joven’s eyes widened. Oh no, no. He can’t go there.

 

“Ano? Ayoko. Bitiwan mo na ako nang makauwi na ako,” he demanded and shrugged off Gregorio’s hold on him then started walking towards the exit.

 

Only to be stopped by Gregorio again.

 

“Ano ba?! Sinabi na ngang ayoko!”

 

Gregorio looked at him, shocked at how he reacted, “Kakausapin ka lang ni Enteng. Sige naman na, Joven? Parang awa mo na. Gusto na naming matahimik ni Kuya!” the male student cried out.

 

Joven furrowed his eyebrows. He was starting to get curious but he shook his head. He couldn’t go. Not when he is about to face his biggest crush in the university.

 

Yes, you read that right. Joven Hernando has a big fat crush on Vicente Enriquez. He have been since freshman year as soon as he saw the man during their orientation. He didn’t have the guts to confess though. Obviously. Besides, Vicente had a girlfriend back then.

 

“Please, Joven? Alam ko hindi tayo close and I’m probably being creepy as fuck right now but we’re really desperate na. Talk to Vicente, please? __Please?__ ” Gregorio was practically begging him now. He’s pretty sure that the student would kneel down in front of him if he still refused to go.

 

So, he let out an exasperated sigh and nodded his head. Gregorio literally jumped because of joy and started leading him towards the area where there were unoccupied tables. Well, except for one table.

 

Joven squinted his eyes and recognized the occupant as none other than Vicente. The older lad looked unbelievably dashing tonight. His hair was made into a neat quiff, he was wearing a classic black and white suit topped with a sleek black tie.

 

Joven swallowed and prayed to God that the light was dim enough to hide the blush that was now probably tainting his cheeks. Why do Vicente had to be this gorgeous?

 

As soon as the lad saw them, he immediately stood up and smoothed his barely creased suit.

 

“Gregorio! Gago ka talaga, ‘no?” Vicente hissed at his friend then turned to him, his features turning soft, “Pinilit ka ba nitong si Gagoyo? Sorry ah. Abnormal kasi ‘yan.”

 

“Hoy! Walang hiya ‘to. Ikaw na nga tong tinutulungan! Kausapin mo na yang si Joven. Sawang-sawa na kami ni Kuya sa mga whines mo!” Goyo exclaimed before stomping away from them.

 

Vicente groaned and ran a hand on his face. What did he do to deserve friends like Goyo and Julian?

 

“Uh, kakausapin mo daw ako?” Joven spoke softly.

 

Vicente looked at him and chuckled lightly, shaking his head, he replied, “Actually, hindi talaga. Pinagtripan lang talaga ako nung magkapatid.”

 

Joven blanched. It was just a joke after all.

 

“Ah. Ganon ba? Sige, mauuna na ako.”

 

“Ha? Teka. Nandito ka na rin naman. I won’t let this opportunity pass na. Dance with me, Joven?”

 

Joven almost choked on air at what he just heard. Did Vicente just asked him to dance?

 

“H-ha?”

 

“I said, dance with me,” Vicente repeated and took the camera from his hand, placing it down on the table then grabbing his other hand to drag him just near enough the dance floor but still far from the crowd. Just enough for them to still have privacy.

 

“Hindi naman slow dance,” Joven muttered.

 

Vicente laughed inwardly, “Ano naman? We could still dance,” the lad placed both of his hands on his shoulders and held his waist.

 

“Isn’t this suppose to be the other way around? I’m taller than you,” Joven said with the most serious tone that he could muster at the moment.

 

The older groaned quietly and laughed, “Don’t insult my height, Joven.”

 

Joven laughed softly and quite awkwardly swayed with Vicente. It was awkward because the song wasn’t even a slow one.

 

“You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, Joven,” Vicente spoke all of a sudden, catching Joven off guard.

 

“Seryoso ako,” Vicente added, his tone sincere.

 

“Lasing ka ba?” Joven asked worriedly.

 

Vicente chuckled and shook his head, “Hindi. But I’ve been waiting for this moment to come so let me speak first, yeah?”

 

Joven could only nod his head.

 

The older student took a deep breath and released it slowly. Just when Vicente was about to speak, a song started playing. It was **_**_Balewala_**_**  by Brisom. It caused Vicente to laugh lightly and mutter, “Timing nga naman oh.”

 

Joven, clueless as to why Vicente just said that remained quiet.

 

“Anyway,” Vicente sighed, “We’ve known each other since first year but I never really approached you, did I? Unless, it’s about school works. I’ve always wanted to get close to you, Joven, but I didn’t know how. I tried during our second year but I was still too shy then I tried again during our third year pero lagi mo naman akong iniiwasan. Fourth year, ganon pa rin pero mas nag-effort ako. Remember those letters that you received during Valentine’s week? That was from me, ‘Ven.”

 

“Long story short? I’ve always had a crush on you. Kaya ako nakipagbreak kay Clara nung second year maliban sa talagang ‘di na kami okay non. Masyado ako naging torpe. I would’ve confessed to you nung third year tayo bago mag-sembreak pero nabalitaan ko na pinopormahan ka daw ni Paco. Kung hindi lang ako naging torpe, baka matagal na naging tayo. So, let me ask this to you now and please answer me honestly, pwede ba kitang ligawan, Joven Hernando? Alam kong ga-graduate na tayo and we would be too busy pero we’ll make this work. __I’ll__  make this work.”

 

Joven was taken aback by Vicente’s confession. That was an understatement, to be honest. He felt beyond astounded.

 

“I’m-uh…I-I…are you serious?” Joven stuttered out.

 

“Yes. I am definitely serious.”

 

Joven let out an amused laugh. He couldn’t believe it. After all these years, they were actually pining for each other. They are absolute idiots, aren’t they?

 

Joven smiled fondly at Vicente, “I’ve always liked you as well, Vicente.”

 

“Enteng. Enteng ang itawag mo sa akin,” Vicente mumbled then captured his lips.

 

Joven’s eyes widened in shock but he recovered and closed his eyes then kissed Vicente back. It was everything and everyone around them froze. The kiss felt so surreal. For years, the two of them thought it would only remain as a dream.

 

The two pulled back at the same time and pressed their foreheads together while gazing at each other’s eyes.

 

“Is that a yes?” Vicente whispered between them.

 

Chuckling, Joven leaned forward to peck Vicente’s lips, “Yes. Pumapayag ako.”

 

Vicente grinned like an idiot and sealed their lips into another kiss. He was glad that he took the risk to confess to Joven.

 

Meanwhile, Joven changed his mind about parties. He was grateful for attending, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you think!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.


End file.
